vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Finn
This is the family relationship between the two Original Vampire brothers, Elijah Mikaelson and Finn Mikaelson. Elijah revived Finn from being daggered in Bringing Out The Dead along with Kol and Rebekah. In the present day, Elijah and Finn do not seem to have a great brotherly relationship, and they don't talk to each other unless necessary. Elijah once told Rebekah that he didn't trust Finn because he hated being a vampire, and now that Finn has returned in a mortal witch body, Elijah is even more distrusting of him, knowing that he is their mother's lieutenant. History The Middle Ages Finn and Elijah are the eldest brothers of all their siblings, with Finn being the eldest. They had a good relationship when they were humans, but Finn seemed to have some resentment towards his younger siblings after the loss of his beloved elder sister Freya as a young child. Meanwhile, Elijah had a closer relationship with his younger half-brother Niklaus and his younger sister, Rebekah. Finn was shown to be more obedient to their mother, Esther, and has been shown as willing to tell her anything if asked, whereas Elijah would hold his tongue if it meant protecting his siblings. They were all humans during the Middle Ages until the death of their youngest brother Henrik at the hands of a werewolf, which was the catalyst for their family's eventual transition into the Original vampires. In 1002, while traveling through Southern France and feeding on the innocent, they stumbled upon a man named Lucien. While Elijah wanted to kill him to protect their identities, Finn stressed letting him live so he could help them pose as nobles. In the 1100s, Finn was daggered by a member of the original Brotherhood of the Five, and afterward, Klaus decided to leave him neutralized for roughly nine hundred years because he loathed Finn's judgmental attitude, Elijah on the other hand, disliked Finn because he considered him pretentious and dull as well as seeing him as a threat to their family's survival. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah stated that Finn had been daggered for nine hundred years by Klaus. Later Elijah revived Finn by pulling out the white oak ash dagger from his heart. Later, when Elijah came back to Klaus and showed him the daggers, Kol and Finn appeared, with the latter taking the dagger and stabbing Klaus in the hand with it. Elijah ultimately informed Niklaus that they would be leaving to reunite their family without him, with Finn adding that Klaus was going to be left behind. Klaus threatened to hunt them down, but Elijah retorted that he would become just like their father. Esther, their mother, who, unbeknownst to them, had been reawakened by Abby and Bonnie Bennett, entered the room and immediately approached Klaus. Klaus assumed that she had come back to kill him, but she corrected him by confessing that she had returned to forgive him, because she wanted them all to be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, in the morning, all of the Originals were preparing for the ball they were hosting later that evening. During the ball, Finn found Elena and briefly talked to her about Esther's interest in meeting her while Elijah talked to the crowd about his mother. Later, after Damon broke Kol's neck, Finn, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus went outside to find Damon standing over Kol's body. Esther later argued with Elijah about Rebekah and Kol's schemes, and Elijah assured her that he would take care of it. After he left, Finn came in to talk to his mother, and upon seeing her conflicted face, asked her if she was having second thoughts about their plans. Esther insisted that she wasn't, but did remark that she had forgotten how moral Elijah is. When Esther reminded him of what his role in their plan would entail, Finn assured her that he was ready to die when it was time to do so, revealing that he was a willing participant in the plan to kill all his siblings, including Elijah. Esther completed a ritual using Elena and Finn's blood which linked all five of the Mikaelson siblings together. In All My Children, when Elijah suspected his mother of having a hidden agenda, he ruled out asking Finn what Esther was up to, as he knew that his brother hates being a vampire and therefore, did not trust him. However, Rebekah was sure that Esther, and by extension, Finn, genuinely meant what they said about reuniting their family. Later, Finn and his mother met up with the the Bennett witches in order to perform the spell to reverse the Originals' vampirism and revert them back to mortals so that they could be killed. However, Elijah discovered the plot and threatened the Salvatore brothers by promising that Rebekah would kill Elena if they didn't help him find his mother and stop the Bennetts from finishing the spell. When Finn was asked by Abby if he was truly aware of what would happen to him, Finn replied that he was prepared to die, adding, "It is not a sacrifice, it is a gift" to allude to how much he hated being a vampire. Elijah, along with Niklaus and Kol, went to the witch burial ground where Finn and Esther were and effectively stopped them from completing the spell with Damon and Stefan's help. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Every Mother's Son, Esther was in her new body and asked that Klaus and Elijah have dinner with her. Finn had been revived and put into a new body by his mother and was the first to arrive to dinner. Elijah did not immediately recognize his older brother, much to Finn's amusement. When waiting for their mother to join the dinner, Finn questioned his brothers on why he had been daggered for so long and treated so badly. He turned his rage toward Elijah, asking him why he never removed his dagger for 900 years, as Finn always saw Elijah as the most compassionate one out of the remaining still-active Original Vampires, questioning if he was afraid of Klaus. Finn then blamed it on Elijah's jealousy for Finn being the eldest, saying that he stole and coveted the duties of the eldest sibling from him, duties in which Elijah seemed to have failed at over the course of nine centuries, given what their family has become. Elijah called Finn out on hating their supernatural existence like their father but unlike Mikael who had turned to rage, Finn had become introverted, dull, and self-hating. However, Finn's dislike of the vampire condition is not without good reason, as Finn's siblings all became bloodthirsty killers after becoming vampires. When things at the dinner grew too heated with Klaus lunging at Finn, he used his magic to knock out Klaus and then Elijah. In Live and Let Die, when Elijah prevented the triggering of a large group of young teenaged werewolves, Finn attacked him. Finn's magic nearly incapacitated Elijah but he fought back, grabbing Finn by the neck. He dryly told Finn that he hoped that his next life would be longer than his new one, attempting to snap his neck and kill him. Their mother intervened, impaling Elijah with a stake and taking him captive, saving Finn from Elijah's wrath. In Red Door, Finn checked in on his mother, who had chained up and been torturing Elijah with visions from his past as well as hallucinations of his greatest hopes and dreams. She told Finn that once she showed Elijah not only what he has done but also what he could have, he would accept their offer of receiving a new body. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Finn was captured by Hayley and brought to the compound. Elijah, with Klaus, approached him as he was chained up alongside Kol, who had also been taken prisoner. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Elijah and Klaus tried to turn Finn and Kol against their mother. Finn brought up Rebekah, asking where she was considering she had always been the most blindly loyal to Klaus. Elijah, still affected by his ordeal, threatening told Finn to leave Rebekah out of the discussion but when Finn said that Esther had been tracking Rebekah and would try and get her to accept a new body, Elijah reacted furiously. He angrily grabbed Finn, pulling him onto the table and biting him. It was only due to Klaus's restraints, that Elijah spared Finn. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Finn used his representational magic to bring his brothers to a mental astral plane, away from their bodies, so they could speak. He molded each of their representations into animals, which bound the spell. He had created Elijah's as a noble stag. During the conversation, as Finn grew closer to learning about Hope's survival, Elijah revealed that he wasn't the noble stag that Finn believed him to be. Accepting what Esther had unveiled through her torment, Elijah explained that he was a monster just like the rest of his siblings and his nobility had been a facade, admitting to Klaus that he had killed Tatia long ago. Due to Finn's representation of Elijah not being completely accurate, the spell began to falter, breaking completely once Klaus forgave Elijah, going against Finn's own perception of him. In The Devil is Damned, Finn arrives at the safe house after Freya located Hope with her powerful magic. Finn uses his own magic to neutralize Elijah just as Klaus calls him to tell him that Finn knows where he is. After incapacitating Elijah, Finn tries to find Hope and Camille in the house. When Elijah returns to life, he attacks Finn using a shard of wood, wounding his brother. Finn retaliates by using his magic to toss Elijah through a wall, breaking a gas line in the process. As Elijah realizes this, Kol and Rebekah, channeling Klaus as a sacrificial power source, are able to break Finn's connection to Mikael. Badly hurt by the loss of his power source and his wound, Finn nevertheless remains standing and finds Elijah trying to clean his hands of blood. Taunting his brother about being a wreck who had been broken by their mother, Finn tells him that he will be unable to stop him from killing Hope. At this point, Elijah reveals that he had been faking in order to lure Finn into the room and let the gas accumulate. Calling his brother out on his bragging and his attitude towards his own family, Elijah removes his ring and places his hand in the sun. As it caught fire, it caused the gas to explode, destroying the safe house and apparently killing Finn's host. In They All Asked For You, Elijah made a deal with the witches to give them Vincent, Finn's host body, as payment for all of the trouble he had caused the city. Elijah found Finn and Klaus fighting with Klaus about to kill Finn but Elijah stopped him, telling him about how they needed Vincent's body alive to give to the witches. Their sister Freya arrived and drew Finn out of Vincent's body to keep in her talisman, keeping him safe from Elijah and Klaus. Season Three In Savior, when a poisoned Freya tried to draw upon her talisman containing Finn's spirit for more power to save Rebekah, she found herself dying, too weak to carry it out. Finn was uncooperative, advising her that it wasn't worth dying to save their other siblings. Elijah arrived and offered Freya his blood to help heal her and give her strength. Finn, upon seeing Elijah help their sister, decided to aid Freya and the two brothers tried to assist her with their own support. Finn remained unseen by Elijah, only able to communicate with Freya through the talisman. In Alone with Everybody, after Finn's surprise revival, Elijah tried to calm the also recently resurrected Kol, still furious over Finn killing him. While the threat of the last white oak still lingered, Elijah put the compound on lockdown and wanted time for the family to discuss their current situation and possibly make amends. He spoke with Finn, who explained his desire for Freya to put him back into the body of a witch, so he didn't have to spend eternity as a vampire again. He promised to leave once he was in a new body, no longer being a threat to Elijah or the family. Elijah considered his request In Behind the Black Horizon, after Freya got kidnapped by Vincent and Lucien, Elijah and Finn were making their way to the Mystic Falls, hoping to find and rescue their sister. While still in the car, Elijah brought up Finn's past and how he's impatient even though he was daggered for 900 years. After a long and emotional conversation that made Elijah feel remorse for what he's brother has been through, they finally arrived to the town, only to be confronted by Matt Donovan who stated that Mystic Falls is off limits to vampires. While the three had an argument, Davina's spell to make a connection between Finn and Vincent succeeded, and led them directly to Freya's location in the forest. Joined by Matt, Finn and Elijah encountered Lucien and Vincent, who were making a 'potion' which would evolve Lucien into The Beast. With his new and improved strength, Lucien quickly bites Finn with fangs which are lethal even to Original Vampires, before he disappeared. Soon after, Elijah brought weakened Finn back to the Compound, and was joined by his brothers, Kol and Klaus. Finn stated that he finally saw a glimpse of the 'always and forever' bond, before his state worsened. Surrounded by his family, including teary-eyed Elijah whom he despised for centuries, Finn died. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah (to Elijah): "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her..." (about Esther's behavior) :Elijah: "I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." :Rebekah: "That's not true." :-- All My Children ---- Trivia * After much debate between fans during the run of Vampire Diaries, it was revealed by Michael Narducci and later confirmed in The Originals series that Finn is older than Elijah. * Finn accused Elijah of leaving him daggered due to him being jealous of Finn being the oldest sibling, and essentially accused Elijah of taking the duties of the eldest child away from him. *Finn is considered the most moral of the Mikaelson children, but since his resurrection, he has recently displayed more of a black and white view of morality, going so far as to tell Camille that he believes Klaus cannot be redeemed, nor does he believe in redemption itself - only that someone is either good or evil. *In Every Mother's Son, Elijah nastily said that he left Finn daggered for 900 years, because he considers him pretentious and dull, but in Behind the Black Horizon, Elijah confirmed that he left Finn daggered, because he despised being a vampire and he threatened their survival, when they run from Mikael. However Elijah feel remorse when he learned what his brother has been through. *Like the rest of his siblings, Elijah eventually grew to severely hate Finn, partly because of his brother's pretentious/dull, and judgmental nature, and mainly because of him always remaining loyal to their mother, as Finn has no loyalty to Elijah or his siblings. This hatred for Finn no doubt grew even more pronounced when Finn hex their brother Kol to death, and later when he tried to kill their niece, Hope. *Both care deeply for their older sister Freya. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals213-1647Elijah-Finn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-1653Finn-Elijah.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2385ElijahFinn.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-2514ElijahFinn.jpg TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO309_1762ElijahFinn.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship